bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Devastator
The Grand Cannon SEG II "Devastator" '''is the 5th boss of Bloons 3. It's the boss of the Remokon Mountain Range zone, in the "The Revenge" level. Does it look kinda familiar to you...? General Info After the fall of the SEG I "Siegemaster" at Apesworth Town, its chassis was still intact and it quickly retreated from the site. However, Explodius the Bomb Bloon, the operator of the Siegemaster and the commander of the siege division of Bloons Army, quickly ordered the experimental SEG II hull to be immediately mounted on the old SEG I chassis to deal with The Monkey as soon as possible, although a proper chassis for the SEG II hasn't been done yet! After assembling the Devastator, Explodius came to the Remokon Mountain Range, in order to use its insanely long cannon that can literally shoot kilometers away (the Devastator is a huge SPG) to go straight for Grand Monkeyopolis! (The Remokon Mountain Range is next to the Grand Monkeyopolis). The Monkey meets Explodius on the mountain range, and they fought once again. Note that after successfully defended the Grand Monkeyopolis, the defensive arc of the story has also ended, and The Monkey will then focus on attacking the Bloons more than defending the Monkeys. The Devastator's signature weapon is the 75cm L/FH-GA64 Cannon, which can shoot CG (Condensed Grenade) shells, capable of exploding after a set period of time... Combat Mechanics *Ammo: Unlimited *Movement: Free Movement enabled *Default Ammo: Pusher Darts Attacks The Devastator only has 3 attacks. However, they can be used on different ways... *Attack 1: Use its long cannon to shoot a huge bullet that cause INSTANT DEATH! Note that this bullet can also explode MID-AIR! If you're caught in the blast, you'll lose 10 HP. This is equal to instant death normally, but if you've successfully collected the Soldier Armor which increased your HP to 15, then you can survive. *Attack 2: Use its laser gun (the bottom gun) to shoot a small, condensed laser beam that causes 10 HP damage. Note that the laser gun may '''change angle while shooting! *Attack 3: Use its Stinger Gatling (the top gun) to shoot a long stream of Stinger Missiles towards The Monkey. For the nature of the Stinger Missiles, see Skyblaster. Those missiles only deal 2 HP damage each, but they can "home" The Monkey by changing direction once towards him after they've flown normally for a short while. Ok, now let's get to the interesting part... Close Combat Because of its long-ranged status, the Devastator hardly engages in close combat, but this is your only chance to ever deal damage to it (see How to Deal Damage), and all of the attacks above work normally as you may imagine them here. Long-Ranged Combat Ok,... so the Devastator can run off-screen from far away! Now what can you do?! Don't worry, whenever there's an attack coming, a red indicator will show up and show you which way it is, though it can be for any of the 3 attacks. (The indicator is actually The Monkey's sight that can see farther off-screen, just for it to make sense). Here's Attack 1 in Long-Ranged Combat: Remember how I said the bullet can explode mid-air? Well, it only applies for some bullets, but before it explodes, it'll glow brightly.... Then,... it'll explode... in a rather big radius... And here's Attack 2 in Long-Ranged Combat: And here's Attack 3... Well, that's it for Long-Ranged Combat. By the way, you can't do anything to the Devastator in this phase (obviously), you can only dodge its attacks. However, the Devastator can go further, and change the combat angle completely... Frontal Combat Now this is the part I've always wanted to show you! The Devastator can run to the back of the mountain range and fight you in frontal view! Like in Long-Ranged Combat, you can't do anything to the Devastator. Good luck... Here's Attack 1 in Frontal Combat: Here's Attack 2: Here's Attack 3: Ok, now it's time to learn how to fight back against all those nasty tactics! How to Deal Damage You can only deal damage to the Devastator while in Close Combat, and it has 5 HP. However, it's pretty simple compared to the other bosses... *First, you have to wait for it to do Attack 3, then trick the Stinger Missiles to hit the top cap. 5 missiles should be enough. *Then, a Bomb Bloon will come out of the Devastator to chase you, instead of just floating up! Take this opportunity, and push the Bomb Bloon into the engine! However, if it manages to touch you, you'll lose 8 HP! *After you hit the engine, the Devastator will lose 1 HP. HOWEVER, the engine will now burn heavily, creating an unintentional boost! Thus, the Devastator will run back and forth many times, and you better stay out of the way because if it hits you, it's INSTANT DEATH! (Just stay at the upper half of the screen... by the way you can call this Attack 4 if you want). After a while, the Devastator will stop moving, and everything will be back to normal. *After 5 hits, the Devastator will be destroyed! However, it's time for a finishing blow to Explodius! Go inside the remaining, disabled chassis using the bottom cap, and you should see a whole line of Bomb Bloons! Pop them and quickly get out, and the chassis along with Explodius will be gone for good! Game Over If you fail this battle, the Devastator will then proceed to shoot a huge bullet straight towards Super Monkey's palace, destroying it, and Appire is down for good! BIG Game Over! Trivia *This is the second version of the Siegemaster. Thus, its model designation also reflects this. SEG I means 'S'i'EG'e I, while SEG II means 'S'i'EG'e II. *This is loosely based on the SU-8 SPG (self-propelled gun), which is also my main vehicle in World of Tanks. *The next boss of the game is the Crystallite Giga Drill "Earthbreaker"! Meta07 (talk) 02:13, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bloons III Bosses